


Habits

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Kaneki went to tackle him, but Hide slid out of his grip like the wriggly fuck he was. He managed to get more food in Kaneki’s face somehow, then slipped off the bed, leaving saucy footsteps on the hardwood in his wake.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Hidekane Week: Food Fight! I hope you all enjoy!

Hide had a lot of habits. Everyday Kaneki lived with him, he discovered a new one. Most of the time they were endearing, other times just odd. But, it wasn’t like Kaneki didn’t have his own eccentricities. Like always making sure he was sleeping closest to the door when they were in bed together, or how he brushed his teeth in the shower, or how he tended to drool on Hide’s head when they slept.

Hide on the other hand, tended to make food out of whatever he could find in the kitchen and proceeded to eat it regardless if it was actually good – or safe to eat for that matter. Unfortunately, Hide also had the habit of eating in bed. This wasn’t just limited to potato chips or the occasional chocolate bar, but also the towering plate of some type of noodles in a thick sauce he had precariously balanced in his lap while he watched a late night drama. Kaneki made note of the mess Hide already had on his shirt, and was grateful he already switched out his old white sheet set for a black one.

However, that didn’t stop the plate from inevitably tilting out of Hide’s lap and towards the blankets, nor did it stop Hide from desperately trying to catch it. It reminded Kaneki of a time Hide fumbled his phone, and in an attempt of trying to catch it, accidently sent it flying across the room and into a wall. In this case, the phone was the plate, and the wall was Kaneki’s face.

“Oh shit. I am. So sorry.” Hide wiped some of the noodles off Kaneki’s face, his expression almost apologetic. “You okay?”

Kaneki made a face and sat up, the mess of whatever hellish creation Hide made falling into his lap. Kaneki took one more look at it, scooped some up in his palm, and then promptly tossed it at Hide. Hide yelped and ducked to the side, the noodles making a wet noise as they splattered against the wall.

Kaneki huffed and fixed Hide with a look, then promptly rolled on top of him. Hide laughed when Kaneki rubbed his sauce covered face against his.

“Oh my god – that feels disgusting.” Hide pushed at Kaneki’s face. “Ugh. _Why_.”

“You dumped the food on my face.” Kaneki shrugged and used on arm as a bar across Hide’s chest. “Now you have to suffer with me.” Kaneki picked up some mush from the bedsheets and smeared it across Hide’s cheek.

Hide wriggled his arms loose and scrambled out of Kaneki’s grip, using one hand to wipe the food off his face, and the other to sling something that looked like a piece of pork at Kaneki’s chest. It hit with a splat.

“That’s right.” Hide raised an eyebrow. “it’s on.”

Kaneki went to tackle him, but Hide slid out of his grip like the wriggly fuck he was. He managed to get more food in Kaneki’s face somehow, then slipped off the bed, leaving saucy footsteps on the hardwood in his wake. Kaneki scrambled up after him, only to slip on the mess Hide left. As he fell against the floor with a thud, he heard Hide’s uncontrollable laughter. That turned into a yelp when Kaneki crawled after him, managing to snag one of his ankles. Hide fell, his foot catching Kaneki in the chest as he went down, knocking the breath out of him.

They both groaned, Kaneki wheezing and trying to catch his breath as well. After he got a few deep gasps in, Hide patted his shoulder.

“How about a shower?”

Kaneki picked up his head and glanced around the room – at the mess on the bed, on the walls on the floor… and the ceiling apparently. He sighed and let his head thump back against the floor.


End file.
